


Если наступит такой день

by Anerin



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Anerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вначале было множество причин, по которым Эска не мог открыться Марку. В конце - не было ни одной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если наступит такой день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Another Day Should Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361478) by [feverishsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishsea/pseuds/feverishsea). 



> Примечания автора: Канон – смесь книги и фильма, надеюсь, не очень противоречивая. Здесь нет Волчонка, но есть знаменательная охота на вепря; нет Коттии (в другой раз, я люблю тебя, правда!), но есть ферма. Если кто-то еще читает фики по «Орлу Девятого легиона», я надеюсь, вам понравится!

Проходит несколько месяцев, прежде чем Эска начинает доверять своим представлениям о том, что за человек его новый хозяин. Марк не очень разговорчив даже в те редкие дни, когда боль не так уж сильна и он может двигаться свободнее. Это хорошо, потому что Эска тоже не из разговорчивых – не то чтобы имело значение, какой он, раз ему можно приказать вести себя как угодно.  
  
Эска думает, что это началось через три недели после его покупки. Он идет о кухарки, Састики, и случайно роняет финик с тарелки, которую несет. Састика громко отчитывает его и говорит, что он должен быть аккуратнее, когда несет еду для молодого хозяина; молодой хозяин – храбрый человек и хороший, но что я в этом понимаю; он был ужасно ранен, и разве я слышал, что бы он жаловался; он бросился под колесницу, чтобы спасти своих людей, могу ли я это себе представить.  
  
На самом деле, Эска хорошо может себе представить все это. Такой отчаянный героизм необычен, но не так уж редок, особенно в британских деревнях, где два из трех младенцев умирают от голода до исхода их первого года. Всё это лишь смутно пробуждает интерес или производит впечатление на Эску, чей собственный отец погиб в первых рядах тщетного, героического сражения.  
  
Что действительно вызывает у Эски интерес – так это то, что происходит, когда он выходит из кухни и отдает тарелку Марку. Голос Састики громкий и визгливый, словно у жены рыбака, и по спокойному, гордому выражению лиц старшего Аквилы и Стефаноса понятно, что им было слышно все.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы смущаться и прятать улыбку или тайком поглядывать на Эску, чтобы увидеть реакцию нового раба, Марк быстро забирает из его рук тарелку и склоняется над ней, съеживаясь так, словно хочет спрятаться. Он выглядит чуть ли не пристыженным славословием Састики. Сбитый с толку, Эска смотрит на Марка так долго, что Стефанос изгибает бровь, когда Эска наконец поднимает голову.  
  
Позже тем вечером Эска неожиданно для себя самого говорит: «Если бы это был воин моего племени, он бы высоко держал голову и ожидал, что сочинят песнь».  
  
Марк поднимает на него взгляд от деревянных фигурок, которые вырезает. До этого момента Эска только молчал и покорно, но неохотно отвечал на вопросы. Это неожиданно для них обоих.  
  
– И его гордость была бы заслуженной, – добавляет Эска, сомневаясь, понятно ли, что он имеет в виду.  
  
По лицу Марка словно бы пробегает тень, и он колеблется. Это как бросок игорной кости. Эска поставил на то, что новизна такого разговора заинтересует Марка и он поддержит тему. Но в тот же момент Эска понял, что еще ни разу не злил своего хозяина, а это может быть сочтено гораздо более серьезным проступком, чем уроненная еда или незаконченная работа по дому. Он задерживает дыхание и ждет падения игральной кости.  
  
Марк медленно выдыхает и слегка меняет позу, чтобы можно было смотреть на Эску, не выгибая шею. Эска тоже беззвучно делает выдох – который сдерживал, сам того не замечая.  
  
– Ты был в сражении, да? – резко спрашивает Марк.  
  
Эска нервно кивает. Он не ожидал, что вопросы направятся на него так быстро.  
  
– Да, был.  
  
– Ты вел людей?  
  
– Нет, – укол чего-то горячего и болезненного – сожаления, желания, зависти – ощущается в груди. Однажды, он бы повел. Но его отец и остальное племя погибли слишком рано. Теперь он никогда этого не сделает.  
  
Марк трет виски ладонями и внимательно смотрит на Эску.  
  
– Но ты бы повел. Мы понимаем друг друга, ты и я.  
  
Эска только смотрит на него. Это довольно проницательно - для римлянина. Есть множество ответов, и нет времени, чтобы выбрать правильный.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что такое война, – слишком поздно; Марк отвел взгляд. – Поэтому ты знаешь, что в бою все идет не так. Делаются ошибки. Люди, которых ты должен спасти, умирают. И ты убиваешь людей, которым, возможно, не желаешь смерти. – Он замолкает и смотрит на свои руки, сжимающие деревянного коня. – Не пойми меня неправильно. Я совсем не нежный цветок. Но мужчины из деревни, которые сражались против нас… Я знал их. Ездил на их лошадях. Проверял их копья. У каждой из сторон был высший долг, которому надо подчиниться; и в этом не было предательства; но я все еще вспоминаю их.  
  
Он смотрит в глаза Эске, на лице нет ни тени снисходительности.  
  
– Я совершил много ошибок, сделал много вещей, которые предпочел бы не делать, и сделал один выбор, на который могу оглянуться с гордостью. В этом нет ничего великого, если задуматься.  
  
Марк закусывает губу и на секунду смотрит в окно, а затем продолжает вырезать деревянную фигурку.  
  
Эска старается снова ровно дышать и безрезультатно убеждает себя, что это просто красивые слова, а не эхо того, что он чувствует в собственном сердце.  
  
Главным образом, Эска старается не вспоминать слова «Мы понимаем друг друга, ты и я».  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
– Хороший бросок – для раба.  
  
Слова не должны задевать Эску настолько сильно, но – о, они задевают. После месяцев дружеских отношений, которые становились все более легкими, месяцев, когда винный бурдюк переходил между ними, словно между братья по оружию, напоминание о его истинном статусе ощущается как физический удар.  
  
И после этого - еще один: «Ты будешь рисковать его собственностью, в конце концов».  
 __  
«Я не являюсь ничьей собственностью», – кричит Эска в уме, но не может озвучить это здесь. Все, что он может делать, это бормотать что-то похожее на согласие и делать вид, что слова не оставляют на нем шрамов, словно клеймо.  
  
Он повторяет эти слова Марку позже, когда его хозяин со смехом просит его быть осторожнее.  
  
– Мне должен был сам это понять. Я рискую твоей собственностью, в конце концов.  
  
– Эска, что? – непонимание в голосе Марка – словно бальзам на невидимые раны, и Эска может только поднять взгляд, надеясь набольшее. – Кто капал ядом в твои уши? Ты знаешь, я не это имел в виду! Ты не моя… я не думаю о тебе так.  
  
Марк настолько искренен, успокаивая его, что Эска почти чувствует себя неловко. Он практически уверен в Марке, но сейчас ему нужно, чтобы слова дружбы и связи между ними были произнесены вслух, поэтому он берет то, в чем нуждается. Марк думает, что открывается ему. Эска знает, что он просто делает явным то, что уже было заметно все это время.  
  
И все же, когда Марка садится рядом с Эской и обхватывает его тяжелой рукой вокруг плеч, Эска ничего не может поделать с ощущением загорающихся искорок в животе.  
  
Эска гасит их насколько может. Он выскальзывает из-под руки хозяина, еще раз смеется вместе с ним перед сном и засыпает так быстро, как только возможно на холодном тюфяке.  
  
Это не может происходить так; скорее всего, это не может происходить вообще. Если Эска позволит тлеющим внутри него уголькам вспыхнуть, они поглотят его целиком и разрушат все, к чему прикоснутся. Слишком длинен шнур, который загорится – неравновесие рабства в контрасте с легкой гармонией их дружбы; бесцельное течение дней, которое скоро примет форму чего-то более решительного; достаточно чувства вины и сожаления, чтобы заполнить гораздо более длинные жизни, чем их собственные.  
  
Нет; Эска не пойдет по пути, который, он знает, закончится во влажном смоге горящих полей. Поэтому он закрывает на замок сухой трут своего сердца как только может; и если его взгляд следует за Марком, то это только по привычке раба.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Эска планировал много вещей. Он планировал, что римлянин, которому он служит, займется работой секретаря и останется в тихом городе Каллеве навсегда. Он планировал, что его хозяин решит вернуться в Рим и строить жизнь там. Он даже планировал, что будет делать, если Марк окажется достаточно безрассудным, что попробовать вернуться к своей бывшей госпоже, армии.  
  
Эска не планировал, что делать, если Марк решит отправиться в страну, где Эска родился, на территорию, где имя Рима – проклятие, а не оправдание.  
  
– Я возьму с собой Эску, – сказал Марк, почти беззаботно, как будто в таком плане не была скрыта опасность.  
  
Эска стоит в тени, невидимый для всех, и пытается заглянуть в себя. Гордится ли он силой уз между ними, пойдет он или нет с этим самонадеянным римлянином? Или он злится из-за предположения, из-за того, что Марк уверен, что все чего он ни попросит будет ему дано?  
  
Старик восклицает: «Он раб! Он говорит, что говорит, и делает, что делает, потому что должен!»  
  
Кровь Эски закипает в венах, и он мгновенно понимает, что тысячу раз предпочел бы достаточно высокомерное предположение, что он должен, а не осторожное предположение, что у него нет выбора. Он дал свое слово, и ни одна сила на земле не сможет отнять у него выбор и заставить нарушить слова. Разве он не доказал свою честь на гладиаторской арене? Старик был там, но явно не видел. Эска думал, они поняли, что он за человек под этим ярмом и ошейником, но видимо, в конце концов, его положение раба перевешивает все остальное.  
  
Возможно, Марк тоже не видел – не видит – его на самом деле. Возможно, он был дураком и слепо верил, что такое обращение с его рабами обеспечивает их преданность. Горло Эски сжимает спазм при мысли, что Марк может верить, что его преданность покупается редкими охотничьими вылазками и отсутствием плети. Если римлянин в это верит, тогда не только он заблуждался.  
  
Марк кричит в ответ: «Он дал мне свое слово», – в явном раздражении. Эска _дал свое слово_ , и поэтому он не причинит, не сможет причинить Марку вред.  
  
И что-то прорывается; раскаленное добела и решительное, оно выталкивает себя через кровь и кости Эски так, что тот чувствует его покалывание на своей коже. Это не прощение, или радость, или веселье. Когда он изучает свои чувства, шрамы от плетей и унижение от того, что сын Куновала вынужден подносить вино, все еще близки к поверхности, все еще явны и заметны.  
  
Он отталкивает эти мысли – привычное действие – и думает о своих богах. Да, это похоже на опасную, молнеподобную нить, которую описывают друиды, которая связывает их с волей богов, хотя и истощает их жизни. И одновременно не похоже, потому что в этом чувстве есть мягкость и доброта, которую Эска не может соотнести со своими богами песен и битв.  
  
Впервые с того дня, как он увидел кровь своей матери стекающей в грязь перед ним, Эска думает, что, возможно, он испытывает любовь; странную и несовершенную, но яркую как огонь и настоящую.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Если в Риме Эска был неуверен, то в деревне людей-тюленей он чувствует уверенность, когда Марк с нерешительностью в глазах смотрит на своих захватчиков и отказывается опускать голову. Это другая сторона монеты, как этот бог Янус, которому поклоняются римлянине. Марк – такой же раб, каким был Эска, только без долга. Он дикий, и гордый, и неприручаемый, и Эска не показывает ему доброты, зная, что она только заставит Марка сильнее его ненавидеть.  
  
Если бы Эска когда-нибудь думал о себе как о хорошем человеке, сейчас он бы понял, насколько ошибался. Потому что все то время, что за ним не наблюдают, он смотрит в глаза Марку и наслаждается сомнениями и тоской, которые видит. Болью не только от потери свободы, но и от потери друга.  
  
Когда Марк выплевывает: «Я убью тебя», – Эска не чувствует ни следа страха или настороженности, только почти ошеломляющее желание успокоить. Несмотря на все, что сделал Эска – все, что, по мнению Марка, сделал Эска – несмотря на это, он видит, что Марк отчаянно хочет верить в него. И это зажигает внутри Эски огонь, который он не может отрицать или не замечать.  
  
Когда Марк потрясенно говорит: «Я думал, что потерял тебя», – Эска почти уничтожен. Но впереди у них еще долгое путешествие, и у Эски нет времени думать от зове своего сердца. Он рад этому, потому что практически уверен, нет способа исправить все то, что они сделали неправильно. Он не может открыться после того, как неделями относился к Марку как к рабу.  
  
Он чувствует радость до того момента, когда Марк, дрожа в холодном русле реки, пытается вложить в руки Эски позолоченный кусок металла. Тогда Эска испытывает ужас, потому что он знает, Марк из тех людей, которым смерть не приносит успокоения. Если он не сможет бежать достаточно быстро, если его слова не будут достаточно убедительны… Эска практически летит над землей, и пока его дыхание перемежается со всхлипами, молится каждому молчаливому богу, о котором может вспомнить.  
  
 _– Не имеет значения, знает ли он, что в моем сердце, только не дай ему умереть, думая, что он одинок._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
После, Эска доводит Марка до Вала и домой в Каллеву, хотя он не очень понимает, как. Каждый день он ждет, что Марка охватит лихорадка и разбушуется. Но каждое утро Марк устало ему улыбается и умудряется встать на ноги. Это еще одно чудо в череде чудес, и хотя он может желать еще одного, Эска знает, что лучше не искушать богов.  
  
Он молчит.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Но Эска понимает, что невозможно молчать вечно. Не тогда, когда они живут вместе и проводят полгода в хлопотах о ферме, а потом еще полгода вспахивая и пытаясь подчинить свою землю. Он продолжает ждать, что перестанет видеть Марка в ярком свете, что его глаза наконец приспособятся и начнут видеть его друга только как солдата в отставке, обладающего невезением и достаточно привлекательным лицом.  
  
Зрение не меняется.  
  
Хотя его любовь имеет мало общего с браком или рождением детей, все равно, любая любовь – это дар богов, священная вещь, за неподобающее обращение с которой они накажут. Когда в сердце Эски ничего не меняется, он понимает, что пришло время открыться. На пути не стоит ничего, кроме страха.  
  
А страх не оправдание.  
  
Согласно верованиям его народа, он должен любить женщину, но Эска нарушает правила уже так давно, что почти не замечает это нарушение. Его отец перерезал бы ему горло, если бы еще был жив – за любовь к мужчине, и римлянину, и сыну человека, который посмел прийти в их земли – но Эска давно оставил этот путь. Он не может вернуться, и если бы смог, не стал бы. Любовь заполучила его в свою упряжь, и он может только идти туда, куда направляют поводья.  
  
Поэтому одним вечером, когда все наемные рабочие разошлись по домам, Эска зовет Марка смотреть на звезды. Он смутно думает о том, что, может быть, дикий британский ветер придаст ему храбрости, и может быть, он придает, потому что, когда Марк садится и запрокидывает голову, чтобы увидеть небо, Эска целует его.  
  
Это мимолетный поцелуй, встреча обветренных губ и намек на прикосновение. Он почти сладок; и никак не передает многих лет вины, и сомнений, и желаний.  
  
Но этого достаточно, потому что у Марка перехватывает дыхание. Когда он начинает задыхаться, Эска отстраняется и садится, подогнув под себя ноги, а Марк смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами в перерывах между приступами кашля.  
  
– Ты… То есть… Это что…  
  
– Да, – быстро отвечает Эска, до того, как понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, какие были вопросы. Он кусает губу и наклоняет голову, пытаясь оценить недоумение на лице Марка.  
  
– Понятно, – медленно говорит Марк, и ясно, что ему ничего не понятно.  
  
– Мы странствовали вместе так долго, – произносит Эска. Слова с трудом выходят из его горла. Он задается вопросом, не смог ли бы бриттский язык проще передать то, что он имеет в виду. – Мы были домом друг для друга, и теперь у нас есть дом, и я просто подумал…  
  
Наконец Марк справляется с кашлем. Он нервно теребит края своих рукавов, но не отворачивается.  
  
– И было мало радости, – говорит Марк с улыбкой мягкой, доброй и неправильной во всех смыслах. – Если ты этого хочешь, я не вижу ничего плохого в том, что бы два друга нашли утешение там, где могут.  
  
– Я не хочу быть твоим другом. И я не хочу твоего утешения, – взрывается Эска.  
  
Выражение лица Марка на мгновение становится пустым, а потом его брови сходятся в растерянности. В другое время это выглядело бы привлекательно; сейчас это приводит в ярость.  
  
– О, – говорит он, – но тогда, чего же ты хочешь? Если ты не хочешь быть моим другом или возлечь со мной, и ты не можешь быть моей… – Эска видит очертания слова «жена» на его губах, но, к счастью, оно не не произносится, потому что Эска не хочет, чтобы все закончилось дракой.  
  
– Я не знаю, чего я хочу, – кричит Эска и слышит отчание в своем голосе. – Вы, римляне, – это нечестно, но он все равно это говорит, – забрали у меня все, даже мои собственные желания. Я не знаю, чего я хочу; что я могу хотеть; что я могу иметь, здесь. Если бы мы были в моей деревне, я был бы твоим оруженосцем, и мы бы стояли рядом друг с другом.  
  
Но, по большой части, это ложь; хотя такие вещи не были неслыханными, особенно между мальчиками на тропе войны, они совершенно точно не были приняты среди бригантов. И, как для старшего сына МакКуновалов, это было бы немыслимо для Эски. Вполне возможно, что он был ближе к осуществлению своих желаний в Риме, где такие отношения дозволены, а скандал – это стиль жизни.  
  
По правде, Эска подозревал, что то, чего он хочет, не было возможно ни в его мире, не в мире Марка. Но он все равно этого хочет.  
  
– Эска, пожалуйста, – Марк поднимает руку, роняет ее, а потом поднимает еще раз, чтобы положить Эске на плечо. На его лице отражается обеспокоенность и немного – тревога, но не отвращение. И он все еще здесь. Это одновременно неожиданно и больше, чем Эска заслуживает. – Тебе придется сказать мне, чего ты хочешь, чтобы я мог понять. Я сейчас словно в лесу без тропинки.  
  
Все идет абсолютно неправильно, и ему еще больнее от того, что Марк явно хочет, чтобы все стало, как нужно. Эска всегда думал, что, если они когда-нибудь дойдут до этой точки, то поймут друг друга идеально. Но они не понимают. Эска не знает, как объяснить, чего он хочет, и он не хочет, чтобы ему нужно было объяснять. Он просто хочет, чтобы Марк понял его.  
  
Со вздохом, больше похожим на стон, выворачивается из хватки Марка и выпрямляется. Он идет обратно к дому, не обращая внимания на тянущую боль в сердце при звуке шагов Марка, которые пытает последовать за ним и замешкивается из-за больной ноги.  
  
– Эска… Эска, подожди! – Неравномерный звук шагов слышен прямо за ним. – Я чем-то тебя обидел? Эска, я не понимаю!  
  
Растерянность и отчаяние в голосе Марка заставляют Эску остановиться. Марка догоняет его и кладет свои руки на руки Эски, поворачивая его. Эска неожиданно хочет рассмеяться. Это он предлагает что-то неприличное, даже стыдно. А Марк догоняет его и извиняется за страхи Эски. Это совершенно не то и именно то, чего он хочет.  
  
– Эска, – Марк вытягивают шею, стараясь заглянуть в лицо Эске. – Может быть… может быть, я не понял, зачем ты меня поцеловал? Это какой-то бригантский обычай, которого я не знаю?  
  
После этих слов Эска все же смеется. Прикинуться непонимающим – очень соблазнительная идея, но он делал это слишком долго. Он устал делать вид, что он тот, кем не является. Раб. Цивилизованный британец. Мужчина, который не влюблен в своего хозяина/раба/работодателя/друга.  
  
– Нет, Марк, – произносит он голосом слабым и безжизненным. Он не может посмотреть Марку в глаза и вместо этого смотрит на его шею. – Невозможно не понять мои действия, и ты хорошо это знаешь.  
  
– Просто… – Марк сомневается, и пауза нехарактерна для него. Он человек действия, а не расчета. – Я тоже об этом думал, один раз. Больше, чем один раз. Если бы мы оба были свободными людьми, когда встретились, у меня мало сомнений в том, какой путь мы бы избрали. Но мы встретились не как свободные люди, и в нашем прошлом есть шрамы, которые невозможно стереть по доброй воле. Как бы я этого ни хотел.  
  
– Ты хочешь этого? – шепчет Эска. Слова его друга вызывают в нем одновременно трепет и шок. Марк думал не о себе, а об Эске. Некоторые думают, что бывший центурион – простой человек. Эска знает, что это не так. Марк не простой, а просто _хороший_. Это пугает и восхищает, и Эска не завидует ему.  
  
Марк делает резкое движение, которое превращается в кивок.  
  
– Я мог бы любить тебя тогда, – неловко говорит Эска, – но я бы не отдал себя тебе. Я охранял свое сердце, чтобы я мог отдать его тебе позже, если бы пришел такой день.

  
Он осторожно смотрит на то, как Марк открывает рот, закрывает его и сжимает губы. Его глаза сузились и, похоже, он глубоко задумался. Некоторые склонны думать, что он несообразителен, но Эска знает, что на самом деле Марк взвешивает свое чувство вины; решает, может ли он позволить себе поверить, что Эска говорит правду. Он опирается на больную ногу, вздрагивает и возвращается в прежнюю позу.  
  
– И… он пришел? – В его голосе звучит что-то, похожее на надежду. Марк делает шаг вперед и обнаруживает, что он уже стоит очень близко к Эске, и теперь они прижаты друг к другу. Действительно, человек действия. В глазах Марка отражается свет звезд.  
  
– Для меня он пришел, – говорит Эска и улыбается.


End file.
